TFA:FIM LOVE STORIES
by ProwlPony100
Summary: The autobots end up in a diffirent world and can never go back home. Autobots happen to fall in love with ponies that live there and soon start families of their own. I put Trixie in cause she seemed to be the right mare for Ratchet. This are two of my favorite shows in the world so I put them together hope you like the story. This story contains fluff not suitable young children.


**_TFA:FIM LOVE STORIES_**

**Pairings:**

**Prowl and Fluttershy**

**Bumblebee and Sari**

**Jazz and Rainbow dash**

**Optimus and Twilight**

**Ratchet and Trixie**

**Bulkhead and Apple jack**

**Jetfire and Pinkie pie**

**Jetstorm and Rarity**

**"Night guys" Prime said going to bed. Soon the whole team made their way to bed unaware of what awaited them in the morning. Next morning. "Why am I outside?" "Prime we're all ponies!" Shouted Sari. "Hey you guys just fell right out of the sky" "Huh who are you?" "I'm Apple jack owner of sweet apple ackers nice to meet ya'll" "I'm Optimus Prime leader of the autobots" "AUTOWHAT NOW?" "I mean autoponies" "Let me introduce the girls" "Twilight, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie" HI YA YOUR NEW SO MEANS I HAVE TO SET UP A WELCOME PARTY! I GOT GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY" Pinkie pie ran off to get the party ready. "So like a sayin before this is Trixie, Rarity and Fluttershy" Team introduce yourselves" "I'm Sari" " I'm Bumblebee the fastest thing on four whe-I mean hooves" "I'm Prowl nice to meet you" "I'm Ratchet the docter" "I'm Jazz" "I,m Jetstorm" "I,m Jetfire" "We is being brothers" The twins said together. "I'm Bulkhead" "Wow Prowl your good with animals but I ghess that's only normal for an alicorn" Fluttershy said blushing she wouldn't say it out loud but Prowl looked rather handsome. Hey Jazz whanna hang with me you seem cool enough" Rainbow said smiling. Rainbow and Jazz flew of seeing as Jazz was a pegus. Fluttershy and Prowl headed to Fluttershy's cottage. Bumblebee was a pegus and Sari was an alicorn. BB and Sari flew off. Bulkhead was an earth pony and left with Apple jack to her do some apple bucking. Ratchet was a unicorn and left with Trixie to do some magic. Jetfire set off to find Pinkie while Jetstorm went with Rarity. Prime and Twilight went to the libary.**

**At fluttershy's cottage.**

**"So you like nature?" "Oh yes I love to play with my woodland friends it's just so nice" Prowl smiled thinking that Fluttershy was kinda cute. "What is an alicorn by the way?" "Huh you don't what you are?" Prowl shook his and told Fluttershy what he was before. "Oh my how are you going to get back?" "Don't know but I kinda like it here" "Would you like some-more tea Prowl?" "Sure" If Prowl had it his way he would never leave.**

**At the library**

**"So your from another world where your giant transforming robots?" "Yes but we have no way of getting back home so we might be here for a while" "You can stay here at the library if you want" "Thanks oh and what's this mark my rhumb?" "That's your cutie mark it shows you what your spichal talent is" "That'a intresting isn't it" "You must be a prince if you're an alicorn" "An alicorn?" "Well I'm an alicorn and a princess" "I am leader of the autobots or autoponies now" "Will while you're here why not help me around the library?" "Sure" OP said to cute mare" Twilight didn't know what was going on but when she looked at Optimus she couldn't help but think that he was rather handsome.**

**Later that day. "Wow Apple jack is so cute" "Twilight is somehow stuck in my mind" Prime and Bulkhead said. "Dashie is bot awesome and cute" Jazz said dreamly. "Fluttershy was very sweet plus she is a buttieful mare" Prowl said. The jettwins or Alicorn twins where nowhere to be seen. The ponies looked over at Sari and Bumblebee to see them kissing. "Holy Celestia!" Bulkhead said. The autoponies now used the words the ponies used. "Bulk ma sister wants ya'll to…." "What Apple bloom?" Apple bloom shook her head and looked at Bulkhead. "Might sorry but ma sister want's ya'll to help her with some bucken" "Sure lets go" Bulkhead left with the little filly. "WOW JETFIRE THAT WAS A GREAT STORY AND I LOVE YOUR CUTIE MARK!" Yelled Pinkie who suddenly kissed Jetfire's cheek. Jetfire blushed when she kissed his cheek and complimented him on his cutie mark he had a lightning bolt with fire around it for a cutie mark. "Why of course you are welcome to my shop dear!" Rarity said as she and Jetstorm walked by looking in each-other's eyes. "The Great and Powerful Trixie like's your ideas" "Hey you're not that bad I like you Trixie" Ratchet said smiling. "Umm Prowl d-do you think you could help me with my animals?" Fluttershy asked Prowl who said yes and went her. "Hey Jazz wanna race!?" Rainbow yelled out to Jazz. "You so on Dashie!" Jazz yelled back fly off with her. "Prime you wanna help in the library?" Twilight asked Prime. "Sure" **


End file.
